


Welcome to Stark Cafe

by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Art, Coffee Shops, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cute, Digital Art, F/M, Manip, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns/pseuds/DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: Bucky saw something more interesting than Stark's bland coffee. Made for Wizarding Crossover Connections Stocking Stuffers!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 5
Collections: Stockings of Joy Collection





	Welcome to Stark Cafe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Squarepeg72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/gifts).




End file.
